Darwin (M:25YL)
IMPORTANT NOTICE: This version is the Darwin from the alternate zone. The Prime zone Darwin is dead. 'Appearance' Height: '''Half ahead taller than the average mobian '''Build: '''Slender '''Main color: '''Orange '''Markings: '''Brown tips of the ears with a band under them, 3 rings on the tail, circles around the eyes, triangle above the muzzle, stripes on the legs and on his torso '''Skin color: '''White muzzle and V shaped chest '''Eye style and color: '''Oval shape, has a pair of cybernetic eyes with the saclea being dark blue and the irises being the same light blue as that he was born with '''Hair/Quil/Dread style:'' Brown 3 bangs of hair on front with white tips, back is spiky and somewhat brushed to oneside '''Other noticeable features:' *'Cybernetics: '''Standart cybernetic eyes, arms standart as wel with build in tools to make his craft easier *'Tail:' Has a crooked tail much like the echidnas *'Chipped Tooth:' Has a chipped canine on the top left '''Overall clothing style:' Wears an always spotless white shirt without sleeves, has overalls but wears the top part hanging down, still has the same goggles as when he was younger 'Personality' Likes *Cybernetics *Electronic music *His childeren Dislikes *People with negative opinions on tigers *People wanting cybernetics for anyother reason that isnt because the lost the limbs/organs in battle Fav drink: '''Tea '''Fav food: '''Fish and chips '''Personality: Darwin overall matured out of most of his nervous. Might be just because of being a parent that he finally really outgrew it all. He has shown to take a lot of responcibility with things and has grown well capable of given orders if he has to himself. He puts a lot of effort into everything he does becaus eh knows it's helping others. Never did he himself think he would as fatherly as he turned out to be. He is overall very protective over his twins and whenever he has time he tries to be with them and help them out. This is why he had learned Julius how to work with cybernetics. Offcourse he does have some of the typical overbearing personality traits most fathers have. Mostly if it comes to Sati. In all honesty he would be more than willing to snap at all the boys she ahs dated but only out of respect choses to not do so. It is somewhat of a wonder that depsite being aprt of the legion for so long that he still is able to hold his kind demeanor towards his friends and family. He never got bitter or agresive. Instead he remains cheery with that smile on his lips. 'Abilities and Skills' Strenghts: *Very skilled with cybernetics, msot skill is with internel ones or spines *Able to multitask like a boss and still get everytihng done without issue *Picked up a few combat skills *Extreemly fast Weaknesses: *Doesn't have enough combat skills to function in combat *Able to intimidated out of fights 'History' *First born from Lucille and an unknown father *Grew up somewhat outcasted because many beleived him to have an echidna father *Got seperated from his mother at 3 *Half sister Lilith was born in slavery *Darwin remained somewhat of an outcast most of his life *Joined the Soumerca DEL chapter when it was set up *Showed great skills with cybernetics *Got transferred to the Echidna Chapter to study under Hex *After Hex went MIA went on to study with Oberon *Grew close to him in a friendly way *For a short period of time had a half serious relationship going on with Oberon before it was decided that it just wasn't working out *Became Kay-ti's main mechanic to work on her spine *Recieved a cold shoulder from her for the first months before she finally started talking to him *Both grew close during this time periode *Meets up with his sister for the first time *Twins were born when he was 25 *Married Kay-ti at 27 *Happily continued on doing his job, remaining close to Oberon, in the end introducing him to his sister *Lost Kay-ti at 41 due to complications with her spine, remained mourning her for months *Zone started to show signs of crumbling *Worked on a way to hop zones with his twins *Left the zone two weeks after Sati and Julius had at 44 *Been zone hoping for 2 years *Finally recieved the signals from the beacon *Reunited with his childeren *Started getting used to this zone, the fact that his alternate was killed there and that he was reunited with Kay-ti despite her not being the one from his own zone *As it is very worried about Sati but occupied heavily by all the other chaos going on 'Character Relationships' Family Friends Enemies 'Miscellaneous Information' *Still has his device to zone hop in case things go wrong, It's design being quite close to a warpring Category:Uncanny-Illustrator's Characters